


Worse Than Death

by Smashbeak



Category: Mary Shelley's Frankenhole
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: The still air caught Polidori's attention. Victor never stopped working until he offs 3 to 4 experiments. The older man waited for the doctor to continue when he heard shaky wheezing.





	Worse Than Death

The professor fiddled with a small glass bottle, the exact same one he and Victor Frankenstein drank the serum from, while staring into nothing. Despite the decades past, it had only felt like yesterday when they made an agreement to become immortal so they can continue to create experiments. He also agreed to let Victor spike Elizabeth's drink with the serum as well so they could be together forever. At first he didn’t like the idea, but if the doctor's happy, then he's happy. So they were happy… for a few years. Over the course of their marriage, Elizabeth had begun to despise Victor for giving her this curse as Victor grew tired of regular sex and turned to violence and self mutilation.

What’s worse is that Elizabeth started cheating on her husband with Count Dracula. Be it to make Victor jealous or to simply satisfy her own needs, adultery is still adultery. Polidori was snapped out of his trance when he heard faint yelling down the hall. He set the bottle back in the little red box and tucked it away in the back of the cabinet before making his way to the lab door. He opened the door a crack and positioned his ear to listen.

“…And I’m tired of your recklessness! You never think about anyone but yourself!”

“Well at least I think about me! I sure as hell know you don’t!”

 _Arguing again?_ Polidori rolled his eyes.

They’ve been going at it more often than usual. Yes, there would be snarky banter between them, but that would be it. This is outright verbal attack. Polidori listened some more.

“What about the boys?! Don’t you ever think of them anymore?!”

“Those shriveled up geezers?! Please! They should have been dead a long time ago!”

“Victor! They are our sons!”

“Oh! And what about you? Did you ever think what they would say if they found out you’re fucking some greasy blood sucker?!”

“They would be happy knowing they getting a more suitable father!”

“They already had a good father! What they didn’t need was a mother constantly treating them like pruny babies!”

“That’s it! That’s it! I give up! I’m going to Dracula's!”

“Here we go! Elizabeth is going to see Cunt Dorkula once again! Haven't heard that one before!”

“You are SO immature!”

“Well have fun with your sleaze, honey! I won’t wait up!”

“I hope not!”

“I’m sick of being a part of your games, Elizabeth!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing.

He couldn’t see it, but Polidori could easily envision what is happening like so many times before. Elizabeth is standing right in the threshold of the front door with her back turned on Victor who is standing right behind her with fists clenched. Usually when Polidori was there to witness this scene, there was nothing but anger in the air.

This time however… He could feel a different tension, something more… fragile.

Finally, Elizabeth's cracked voice broke the dead silence.

“So am I…”

The door shut, leaving Victor alone. More nothing. Footsteps were heard getting closer. Polidori quickly withdrew and pretended to examine the lab equipment. Victor barged in and made a beeline towards the cabinet of preserved body parts. He grabbed some boxes and jars and slammed them onto the operation table.

“Tools.”

Polidori nabbed the autopsy kit and handed it to the doctor. Victor unraveled the cloth to reveal a plethora of sharp instruments and pliers. He got to work. He fished out, sliced, and sewed different parts together without a thought or care. The entire time, Polidori stood with his back turned, rubbing his temple. Victor preferred to be alone at times like these and if he wasn’t, he would order the professor to turn around. Now this happened so often that neither of them had to say anything. When Victor was finished, he brought down an overhanging Tesla cord and shocked the abomination to life. The creature opened its bulging eyes and croaked.

“Daddy…?”

Immediately, Victor whipped out his revolver and shot it right between the eyes. Blood and brain matter bloomed out the back of the thing’s head.

It felt no pain.

Victor dragged his arm across the table and pushed the remains aside leaving a crimson trail. He started to work on another experiment…

And stopped.

The still air caught Polidori's attention. Victor never stopped working until he offs 3 to 4 experiments. The older man waited for the doctor to continue when he heard shaky wheezing.

 _The poor fool's gone mad_ , Polidori sighed.

After that thought, the wheezing turned into broken gasps and sobs. The sound made Polidori’s heart sink and he swiftly spun his head around to see the redhead trembling and grabbing the table. With hands soaked in blood and embalming fluid, the doctor buried his face in them and slid down to the floor. His cries increased in volume while he tucked in his knees to his chest. He placed his hands on the back of his head as if it could crack open any minute. Polidori looked on in shock and disbelief. In all his years of knowing Victor, he had never seen him cry. The white haired man steadily walked towards his friend and kneeled next to him under the table. He watched with sad eyes as Victor turned his head to look back at him, revealing a face red and contorted with frustration. He barely opened his eyes, letting a few tears fall out of the ducts. They too were red and moist. The two looked into each other's eyes and they both knew they were thinking the exact same thing. Victor hastily leaned into Polidori’s open arms which closed around him as soon as face and chest met.

Victor felt incredible pain.

 

Time passed at snail's pace as the embrace continued.

 

 

No words were said for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

No words needed to be said.


End file.
